The Living Nightmare
by SportzGurl
Summary: A living nightmare and tragedy of one little boy can change the fate of a wizard named Harry Potter forever. A story of suspense, intrigue, heartaches, and a raging battle between good and evil. R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Reliving the Nightmare  
  
It was a dark chilly night. It was one of those nights that just seemed. . . .enchantingly evil. The dark clouds rolled towards the moon covering the light it gave off, leaving the world in darkness. The little boy shivered and quickly picked his toys off the ground, scared. His mommy was going to be mad. He was supposed to be back before the sun went down and it was well past that time. He trudged through the thickening fog and walked past his mommy's employer's dimly lit home. They were nice people and had a little baby boy he liked to play with.  
  
Lightning struck and thunder boomed loudly. The dark clouds looked like they were going to explode any second. The little boy getting increasingly scared let out a frightened whimper and started to run. He ran past some of those yucky thorn bushes that gave him boo boos. His short legs got tangled up with each other and he tripped, falling right onto those bushes. The sharp thorns pierced his skin and he let out a cry. Big fat tears began to stream down his pudgy cheeks and he started wailing. He was scared and hurt and he wanted his mommy's protection and loving warmth. He tried to stand up but the thorns were tightly embedded in his shirt. He was stuck. "Mommy!" the little boy screamed. "Mommy, I sorry I no come home on time! Mommy pease! Help me!"  
  
Just then he heard his employer's house door slam open. He hushed his cries and gulped for air. Even though he was only a little boy, he sensed something was wrong and stayed quiet. He heard the man's voice screaming loud and big booming noises. He heard the nice lady scream and shout. The tiny child lay frightened on the moist ground. Lightning, then thunder. The sky was growing darker. It was pitch black. He heard the nice lady scream again and he pulled as hard as he could to get out of the bushes. His blue and red striped shirt ripped, freeing him. The little boy ran as fast as his little legs could take him to his next-door house, leaving behind his forgotten toys.  
  
He had to go to mommy and tell her what he heard! His mommy can fix everything! He ran to the back door. Where was his doggy? His doggy wasn't barking! He ran into the house and saw his mommy on the floor. Her eyes were wide open and she wasn't moving. The front door was open and swaying with the increasing wind. "Mama! Mama!" the little boy screamed over and over again. "Mommy, I sorry! I sorry Mommy! I bad! I bad!" He grabbed his mom with his tiny hands and shook her. "Mommy! Pease! I scared!" The clouds were nearly black now and the little boy was shaking with fear. An evil laughter pierced the air and he heard the nice lady's baby scream and cry. He heard a big loud noise and then a scream. A scream that seemed to shake the house. A scream that seemed like no human could make. The little boy covered his ears trying to block out the noise. The tears poured and the little boy clutched his mommy tightly. The inhuman scream stopped and the baby's cry filled the air.  
  
Looking into the window of the tiny gardener's cottage, you could see a young woman lying on the tiled floor dead; a candle flickering, almost going out. A little boy crying uncontrollably curled up next to the woman, hugging her with his tiny little boy arms. You could hear a distant crying of an infant baby nearby. And then finally, finally, the rain began to fall. 


	2. Those Eyes

Hey Everybody! I wrote this chapter 1 o'clock this morning, so if it's kinda weird, please forgive me!! Thank you for reviewing my prologue, u guyz are tooooooo kind! (hehe)  
  
Vollee Ball Chika: I updated just for u! : )  
  
Bwert: I know! I felt so bad for the kid! Don't worry, he's only scarred for life! JK!  
  
Lost Little Witch: Thanx for the review! Hope u like this chapter!  
  
FYI: This story takes place when Harry Potter is starting his first year in Hogwarts. Disclaimer: All the characters, besides Greg (he's mine!) belong to Ms. Rowlings! And now, the chapter:  
  
Ch. 1: The Eyes  
  
Gregory woke up in a start. His golden brown hair fell over his eyes and he was grasping his necklace ever so tightly. That dream, he couldn't quite recall what happened, but it seemed so real, so vivid. The young man wiped the glistening sweat away from his brow and breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He was being silly, dreams weren't real; they shouldn't frighten you. He let out a nervous chuckle as he tried to convince himself that the dream he had was indeed just his over active imagination. He leaned back against his pillow and tried to let sleep overpower him again, letting his worries float out the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Greg! Wake up! We're going to be late for quidditch!" yelled Fred, or was it George? He couldn't think properly at. . . he glanced over at his clock, 4:30 in the morning. He groaned and reluctantly pulled himself out of his warm, comfortable bed, knowing he could sleep for another hour or so. The things he did for Oliver Wood. Greg stifled a yawn and stepped into his quidditch practice robes, which was still muddy from last night's practice.  
  
Within ten minutes, Gregory was in the Gryffindor locker room huddled together with his fellow teammates. Wood was trying to demonstrate another strategic tactic that made absolutely no sense as usual. He looked around at the other players and silently laughed when he saw everyone nodding off.  
  
"Everyone got that?" Wood yelled excitingly several minutes later. "All right! Now let's go PRACTICE!"  
  
Wood's overexcitement just seemed to irritate everyone else. Grumbling, the team mounted their brooms. They were off! Greg looked around and spotted his fellow Chasers, Alicia and Angelina. They gave him a thumbs up signaling that they were ready. Greg grabbed the quaffle passing it swiftly to Angelina. They were only in the air for about two minutes when they heard Wood's whistle blow, a dreaded sound.  
  
"Wrong, wrong, WRONG! Were any of you even listening to me a second ago?"  
  
"Aw c'mon Wood! It's too early in the morning. No normal bloke is even awake at this time!" Fred complained.  
  
"Yeah, Wood. Cut us some slack. It's only the first week of school and we don't even got us a seeker yet." George added.  
  
Oliver let out a chuckle. "You say that NOW, but you're all going to thank me later when we get that Gold Cup later this year. Now get on your brooms and GO!"  
  
Everybody groaned, but followed the instructions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A grueling two hours later, when practice was finally over, Greg trudged slowly back to his dormitory to shower and change. He had Divinations and Potions today meaning he got to see a certain someone while he was mixing toad eyes and salamander tongues in his boiling cauldron. He considered himself decent at Potions and hoped his skills and knowledge might impress this young lady in Ravenclaw.  
  
Greg was nearly to the picture of the Fat Lady when he passed by a group of first year girls. One of them caught a glimpse of him and squealed pointing him out to all the other little girls. They started to giggle shyly and this one girl even went as far as to drop one of her books in his path. At first he didn't see it and nearly tripped over it. He did, however, manage to step on it, leaving a muddy footprint. He tiredly picked the book off the ground and handed it back to the first year girl, apologizing. When he was walking off the giggles increased in volume. Greg rolled his eyes, 'Girls!'  
  
After reaching his destination, the fat lady portrait, he muttered out the password, "Lickenstrum!" The portrait swung open and he stepped into the brightly lit common room. There were two boys and a girl down there getting ready to leave. One had bright red hair and freckles. Greg chuckled to himself. 'Must be another Weasley!' The girl beside him had brown, frizzy hair and beaver like teeth. He then turned his attention to the last boy. He had dark, untidy hair and. . . those eyes! They were a stunning emerald green and had a familiarity about them that made him positive he'd seen them before. . . when he was a only a child perhaps. . . .but where? It felt like they were triggering a forgotten memory. He couldn't quite remember but he knew it was something important. The puzzled young man suddenly felt a pain in his head. A pain so intense it blurred his vision and made him cry out in agony. His knees went weak and he collapsed face first into the floor. That was the last thing he could remember before the world started spinning and everything went black.  
  
A/N: Hope yall liked it! Sorry if it's a bit spontaneous in some parts. Im actually writing this at 1:30 in the morning and im TIRED! Anywho my lovely readers, review this chapter and tell me what u think! U know u want to. Love ya! ~*~SportzGurl~*~ 


	3. Lucy Graham

Hey Everyone! I actually wrote this on Sunday, like I promised. But bc of the storm, my internet was down so I couldn't post it! I hope to put it up early Monday morning though, so yall prob. wont mind, I hope! :) Thanx for reading and please review! *Muah!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this except for Greg Shores (as u know) and Lucy Graham whom I am going to be introducing in this chapter (woohoo!). The rest of the characters you recognize belong to JK Rowlings! Thnx!  
  
Btw: Thanx to all those who reviewed my last chapter! Appreciate it!  
  
I Love Sirius: Aww, thanx! :)  
  
TruthSetter: If you have any questions you can email me! : )  
  
Somebody Else: Thanx! Your story was really good too! Yes it twas! :)  
  
And now, on to the chapter. Enjoy! :)  
  
Ch. 2: Lucy Graham  
  
In the darkness, it waited. Waited to be found. Waited ever so patiently. And then it beckoned. It was calling...calling for him; for it thirst power . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Greggie! Oh Greggie!" screeched a shrilly voice. "Wake up Love! For me!"  
  
Greg groaned. What WAS that annoying voice? His head pounded and he didn't want to open his eyes, but oh that voice! It hurt his head even more! He pried his eyes open painfully and opened his mouth to tell the person to be quiet. When he saw whose voice it was, he silently groaned and closed his eyes quickly, hoping she hadn't seen him awake.  
  
"Oh GREGGIE!" she squealed, "Thank goodness! I thought you were dead! Come give Lucy a hug!" The third year proceeded in gathering his protesting form up in her arms giving him an intensely tight squeeze, making it hard for him to breath.  
  
"Lucy . . .ugh . . .please!" Greg managed to wheeze out.  
  
"Lucy Graham!" Madame Pomfrey said harshly as she walked in. "You promised not to wake him! And he's still not well enough to hug you, especially not like that!" Within seconds, she hurriedly swatted Lucy out of the hospital wing. She turned back to Greg and smiled apologetically, "I apologize for that Mr. Shores. She insisted she had to see you and . . . well enough of that! Here, dear. Take this potion, it'll make you fall back to sleep and rejuvenate you. When you awake, you'll be as good as new! Nasty take to your head when you fell."  
  
Greg shakily gripped the cup in his hand and drank the potion. It tasted bitter and left his body in a tingling sensation. "Thanks, Miss," he murmured. His vision became unfocused as he stifled a yawn.  
  
"G'night Shores," was the last thing he heard before he went back into the world of dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lucy smiled to herself as she flounced back towards the Gryffindor common room. "Lickenstrum!" she giggled loudly to the portrait. The fat lady just rolled her eyes and opened the door quickly to let the annoying, ditzy girl in.  
  
Entering the room, she glanced around and spotted her friend, Parvati, and skipped over to her. "Hey Girl! You'll never guess who just gave me a HUG!" she screamed, oblivious to the disruption she was causing in the common room.  
  
Parvati dropped her quill. "Who?!"  
  
"I'll give you a hint. Tall, handsome, brownish blonde PERFECT hair, and the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen . . ." she trailed of in infatuation.  
  
"No!" gasped Parvati.  
  
"Yes! Like, GREG SHORES!" she squealed again.  
  
"Oh . . .I thought you meant Shane West."  
  
"Who?" Lucy asked confused.  
  
"Uhh, nevermind. Just an adorable muggle actor."  
  
"Parvati, honey, how would I hug him when I'm at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh . . .Good point. . ." Parvati trailed off thoughtfully.  
  
"Honestly. Sometimes I think you're like the most ditzest person in the world!" Lucy sighed. "But don't you think Greggie is just dreamy?"  
  
"Of course. I mean what sensible girl doesn't?"  
  
"I don't!" interrupted in irritated voice. Parvati and Lucy glanced behind them. There stood an aggravated first year girl that went by Hermione. "Could you PLEASE keep your voices down? I'm trying to study!"  
  
"I said sensible! And don't tell me what to do Hermone!" Parvati said in a snobbish voice.  
  
"That's Hermione, thank you very much."  
  
"Your welcome!" Parvati replied.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll finish my work in the library then." She strode away annoyed.  
  
"Anyways Parvati. Mark my words. Greg Shores will be mine!" she paused. "What ARE you doing . . . what's that you're writing?"  
  
Parvati glanced up. "What? Oh. You told me to mark your words, right?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Greg woke up to voices outside the curtain surrounding his bed.  
  
"Shhh! He'll wake up!"  
  
"Stop pushing me!"  
  
"You stop pushing me!"  
  
Gregory, feeling refreshed, chuckled as he heard the muffled voices. "It's okay. You guys can come in. I'm awake."  
  
The curtain opened to reveal the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, the quidditch announcer. They were grinning from ear-to-ear acting as if they were listening for something.  
  
"Ok you guys. What're you up to?" Gregory questioned curiously.  
  
Fred shushed him. "Listen."  
  
He paused and listened for a few moments; then he heard it, a loud explosion. "What the . . ."  
  
George smirked. "Well THAT toilet won't be the same again."  
  
"WEASLIES!"  
  
"Oh sure, they automatically assume it was us!" Fred exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"Greg, you'll never guess what I heard this afternoon!" Lee said smiling.  
  
Greg shrugged. "What?"  
  
"Well, I just heard that you gave Lucy Graham a hug. Which is hard to believe considering you can't get within ten feet of a girl with out tripping or doing something stupid."  
  
"I didn't give HER a hug . . ."  
  
"Oooh, so you're telling me she gave you one."  
  
Greg let out an annoyed grunt. "Aiy she did. Nearly killed me as well. She keeps following me around like a lost puppy. It's exasperating!"  
  
They looked at him confused.  
  
"It means annoying."  
  
Having been enlightened, they nodded understandingly. Lee spoke up again, "Mate, I wouldn't mind her following ME around. She's rather good-looking . . ."  
  
"Yes and has the IQ of a stick. I just wish she wouldn't follow me around so much. It's irritating and embarrassing."  
  
George smirked, "You want us to take care of her? We could give her a Ton Tongue Toffee. It'd be great!"  
  
"WEASLIES!" a voice nearby called. In stormed Filch, the caretaker. "Would you mind explaining how THIS got in the toilet, or what's left of it, I should say?" he questioned holding up a cherry bomb.  
  
They looked at him with innocent angel-like faces. "I don't know what your talking about Filch 'ol pal! What about you George?"  
  
"Nope sorry. You might want to try Malfoy though. Nasty little thing he is."  
  
Filch glared hard. "I'll catch you two and get you expelled if it's the last thing I do." And with that he stormed off.  
  
All four of them burst out laughing once he was gone, but was interrupted by a very girlish voice. "OH GREGGIE!"  
  
Fred, George, and Lee all looked over at Greg amused. "Greggie huh?"  
  
"Don't you even start . . ."  
  
A/N: That was fun to write! Lucy is so incredibly annoying! Im tempted to kill her off *muhahahaha* No im jk! So hope you guyz liked the chapter and now that you've read it, REVIEW please! :) Till next time . . .  
  
*~*SportzGurl*~*  
  
Hey! My friend Vollee Ball Chika has a story out called Harry Potter and the Magic Lamp. It's good! You guyz should go read it! :) 


End file.
